The invention relates to power supplies for plug-in circuit boards.
It is known to locate the power supply for plug-in circuit boards in a dedicated unit which, like the circuit boards to be supplied, is itself plugged into a rack. Electrical connections for this dedicated power supply are estabished through the back panel wiring. Because this collects heat-generating components, the danger of local overheating (which can destroy the rack) is presented.
One object of the invention is to provide a power supply for plug-in circuit boards which is not as likely to be destroyed by overheating.
Another object is, in general, to improve on known power supplies of this type.